The Lost City
|Written By = Robert Bielak & Liz Friedman |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charlie Haskell |Order in Series = 53 of 111 |Order in Season = 16 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 97 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Judgment Day" |Next Episode in Series = "Les Contemptibles" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "A Day in the Life" |Next Episode in Franchise = "For Him the Bell Tolls" |title cap image = }} Summary Salmoneus is questing for dinars when he finds an old temple. He goes there in search of food. The only problem is when he gets there, gold is everywhere, and lots of it. Before he can do a happy dance, he falls through a hole in the floor. Iolaus and a girl named Mariah are looking for some lost girls, one of them is Iolaus' cousin. Mariah believes they were taken by visitors from other continents, but Iolaus just wants to find his cousin. They argue a lot. She complains on the lack of food and they find an old temple filled with thugs. Big long fight scene breaks out as usual, only without Hercules. After the thugs leave, Iolaus and Mariah find lots of food and pig out. When they wake up, they find the food is gone and lot of gold in its place. Iolaus falls though a hole, with Mariah falling in later. They find Hippy Hippy town with Salmoneus among them. "Brother Sal" seems quite peaceful and has no memory of Hercules or Iolaus. They all have dinner, with a weirdo named Camarous. They talk about everybody worshiping their god, Lorel. Iolaus does not like the smell of the dessert and he, along with Mariah run off. She gets suspicious and Iolaus noticed something wrong with Salmoneus. Other than what is normally wrong with him, that is. While Iolaus walks around, he finds Regina, his cousin, who does not know who he is and runs away. Lorel appears before them. She is a young girl, about the age of 11, and does not talk. "Brother Sal" shows up and he gives Iolaus a tour around so Mariah can snoop. While in the gold mines, Iolaus questions "Brother Sal" on his view on gold. He says it is just rock and mineral. Camarous has his chest licked by some blonde and makes Aurora watch. She gets grossed out and runs away. Mariah finds her. Aurora is crying about Lorel, saying that she is her kid sister. Iolaus pops by, saying that he made a deal with "Brother Sal," saying that if he did not eat any of the food for a day, then Iolaus would join the group. He also gave Mariah a few gold nuggets and left to free Lorel. Iolaus finds Lorel sitting very still in a room. When he tries to carry her away, Camarous along with thugs show up to stop them. Iolaus uses the fake godling as a blunt object and a backpack, but end up getting shot by a dart. When he comes to, he finds himself strapped to a chair and made to watch a fan thing go round and round. It is supposed to wash his brain. Aurora and Mariah find "Brother Sal," who is no longer their brother. He is frustrated because he has stopped eating the food and Iolaus is not around. Mariah then temps him by sticking the gold nuggets down her shirt. He is hooked. The girls also find Regina. Iolaus also told her to stop eating. The three girls team up to take Lorel from Camarous. They end up running into a hippy hippy peace love Iolaus. Mariah tries to knock some sense into him, but he is still hippy hippy. Good thing too, because Camarous was overhearing them. Salmoneus runs into the girls. He remembers Iolaus as a blonde guy that used to hang out with a big guy. He runs off to get some gold. While Mariah is looking for Lorel, Camarous finds her and locks her up in that chair, trying to get her to eat the food. Camarous even tries to get the hippy sidekick to feed her but it backfires. The real Iolaus comes to and starts beating up the bad guys. Salmoneus shows up with a barrel full of gold and starts throwing gold wherever they need it. Camarous gets mad and he and Iolaus start sword fighting. Iolaus remembers a symbol on the sword and reveals Camarous is actually Carcass. Iolaus frees Mariah and continues fighting with Carcass. The girls with Salmoneus are trying to convince the others that Lorel is not a god. When Lorel shows up, she tells everyone the same. Then everybody is convinced that Camarous is a baddy. Carcass has cut a rope that will make the city fall in on itself. Iolaus ends up killing Carcass by pushing him into the fan. Everybody leaves through a secret exit. The city is gone and everybody is loving the air and sun. Salmoneus kept the gold nuggets as souvenirs. Iolaus and Mariah walk away talking about Hercules giving birth to a two headed dog. . Disclaimer "No Hippy-dippy, Substance-abusing, 60's Reject Love Children were harmed during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Lost_City_Entrance.jpg|Maybe They Have Some Food File:Lost_city_02.jpg|You Think I'm Crazy File:Lost_city_03.jpg|What Is This Place? File:Lost_city_04.jpg|Brother Sal File:Lost_city_05.jpg|Lorel Appears File:Lost_city_06.jpg|Thrilled and Delighted File:Lost_city_07.jpg|We Have to Rescue Lorel File:Lost_city_08.jpg|Iolaus and Lorel File:Lost_city_09.jpg|No Choice File:Lost_city_10.jpg|The Re-Education Room File:Lost_city_11.jpg|Peace and Love File:Lost_city_12.jpg|Nourishment File:Lost_city_13.jpg|Iolaus Battles Kamaros File:Lost_city_14.jpg|The Butcher is Back File:Lost_city_15.jpg|Kamaros Drugged Her! File:Lost_city_16.jpg|Looks Like You Got Your Story Background Information * Kevin Sorbo does not appear in this episode (except in the titles sequence) due to his health issues. The script was originally written for Hercules. Michael Hurst said you can tell because some of the dialogue sounds "Herculan" rather than "Iolausian." * In the teaser, Salmoneus uses his famous quail chirp while hunting in vain. * Iolaus leaves the lost city in his colorful pajamas. How he retrieves his vest, necklace and the rest of his clothing is one of the mysteries of the series. * This episode marks the last on-screen interaction between Iolaus and Salmoneus though Michael Hurst and Robert Trebor would appear together in the following episode, "Les Contemptibles." Links and References Guest Stars * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus * Fiona Mogridge as Moria * Matthew Chamberlain as Kamaros Other Cast * Marama Jackson as Aurora * Amber Sainsbury as Regina * Hannah Malloch as Lorel * Andrew Kovacevich as Bystander * Jeremy Curry as Assistant * Jay Saussey as Village girl References * Lost City * Baclava Province * Star Globus * Lotus Leaf * Re-Education Room * Asclepius * Thessaly Season Navigation Category:HTLJ episodes